


[群像] 野猫

by irregular_jojo



Series: 划划世界迷人眼 [11]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not a Love Story
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irregular_jojo/pseuds/irregular_jojo
Summary: **不是爱情故事 不是爱情故事 不是爱情故事**是njm的视角，写了聚焦家庭关系的平淡现实文学没性转但是生了孩子，问就是科技进步，大人们的关系比较乱，小孩子们没有感情线有感情线的不管分量多少都打了tag，上面cp和个人tag的顺序是有意义的 (不过hxx的出场率应该没有那么高 我改了好几次都放不到后面去 索性就放弃了)最后请大家不要上升 不要上升 不要上升，故事不是好故事，孩子们可都是好孩子
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: 划划世界迷人眼 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858078
Kudos: 12





	[群像] 野猫

比起羡慕，应该说是嫉妒吧。

罗渽民埋在心底的秘密有很多，比如他很嫉妒李敏亨和李东赫。

虽然是他为数不多的朋友，但是又不得不承认，每次看到徐英浩或是李永钦来接李敏亨和李东赫的时候，罗渽民总会翻腾起无数酸涩的心情。

徐英浩和李永钦是李敏亨李东赫两兄弟的父亲们。

徐英浩的个子很高，身上的肌肉结实又流畅，打扮也总是整整齐齐的西装两件套。罗渽民第一眼看到徐英浩的时候本来有一点害怕，当徐英浩温柔地笑起来时，罗渽民觉得自己看到了自己梦中的理想父亲。

李永钦比徐英浩矮了不少，因为是舞者，所以身材管理一直很严格，哪怕是有了李敏亨和李东赫之后依旧是一副轻盈的少年模样。每次来接两个孩子的时候，李永钦都会笑着从包里掏出一小把糖让两兄弟分给他们的朋友。

和罗渽民的父亲完全不一样。

他很羡慕。

罗渽民已经很久没看到过李泰容对自己笑了，更别提给自己糖了。

虽然能理解李泰容过的很苦，罗渽民再早熟说到底还是个孩子，依旧会悄悄在心里埋怨李泰容对自己的不理不睬。

是从什么时候开始的呢，明明有些遥远的记忆中还有另外一个男人的影子。

那个男人好像也和徐英浩一般高大强壮，一笑起来像是大型犬一样，大大的眼睛里似乎总是带着明亮的光。

记忆中的李泰容似乎也不像是现在这样。

头发总是染成不同的颜色，会穿颜色鲜艳的衣服，大多数时间都在笑着，嘴角上扬起好看的弧度。

罗渽民知道那个笑容，李永钦笑起来就是那样的。

是幸福的笑容。

好像是很突然的，那个高大的男人不见了，李泰容慢慢变得沉默寡言起来，来接自己的次数越来越少，甚至有的时候罗渽民只能通过摆在餐桌上温热的饭菜来确认李泰容还知道自己有个儿子。

就算工作再忙，也至少可以和自己儿子每天聊上几句话吧，罗渽民想。

他不想羡慕别人啊，明明自己也有父亲，为什么自己不能拥有像徐英浩和李永钦那样的父爱呢。

罗渽民还很羡慕李家两兄弟的兄弟情。

如果说徐英浩和李永钦是模范父亲的话，李敏亨就是最标准的别人家孩子 - 聪明优秀又踏实努力，永远的年级第一，国旗下讲话也从来不枯燥，深受老师们的喜爱。李敏亨比李东赫内敛一些，可是他永远会认真地听着李东赫脑子里的那些奇思妙想，然后无奈地揉一把李东赫头发说 “东赫啊... ”

李东赫要更加开朗外向许多，会装成乖巧的样子，但是骨子里藏了不少蠢蠢欲动的躁动因子，和李敏亨一样，成绩也是年级前几。李东赫聪明的不得了，不会做出让人不舒服的事情，所以老师也都是又爱又恨却无可奈何。

有的时候罗渽民也会想，如果他也有个兄弟就好了。

这样的话他至少可以说说心里话，就不用全都自己扛着了。

李泰容总以为自己不懂，可是罗渽民知道的比李泰容以为的多太多了。比如罗渽民知道自己的另一个爸爸在李泰容怀着自己的时候出轨了别人。后来那个男人出车祸死了让李泰容去认领的时候，李泰容才第一次得知并且见到了那个人的出轨对象。

罗渽民能知道这么多还得感谢李泰容有写日记的习惯，尤其是最近李泰容总是忘记把日记本放回自己屋里。放在客厅又没写着罗渽民不许看，那他自然是要大大方方地翻一翻的。

虽然之前想要一个兄弟，可是得知了这一切的他不再想要了。

李泰容不可能给自己搞个哥哥出来，而那个男人和他的出轨对象好像也有个比自己小一些的孩子，罗渽民再怎么任性也不能拿这种事情戳李泰容看起来似乎还没愈合的伤口。

·

罗渽民决定去李敏亨李东赫的家里感受一下真正的父爱，哪怕是属于别人的父爱也没关系，就让他偷走一点点就好。

这样他就能有勇气继续面对自己的生活了。

反正李泰容平常也不怎么管自己，又只是去同学家的话，李泰容更不会多说什么。

尤其是李敏亨李东赫家。

李泰容怎么可能不放心，李永钦可是和他曾经关系最好的几个人之一。

这当然也是从李泰容的日记里看到的。

他们曾经是同一个舞团的，后来李泰容怀孕了之后就基本上算是半只脚离开了那个圈子，再然后李泰容为了保住自己落下了病根就彻底离开了舞团不再跳舞。最后那个男人也死了，总是那么骄傲的李泰容索性选择了完全切断和以前生活相关的一切。

放学之后李敏亨和李东赫带着罗渽民去问了李永钦，李永钦只是问了 “渽民的家长同意吗？”

罗渽民点了点头。

然后李永钦又问 “但是敏亨和东赫傍晚的时候要和英浩爸爸一起出去一会儿，渽民如果过来的话可能要和我单独待一会儿，我们一起等敏亨和东赫回家，渽民也没问题吗？”

罗渽民再次点了点头，反正他只是想去偷一点父爱，李永钦也好徐英浩也好，不管是谁都没关系。

李敏亨李东赫不在反而更好。

李永钦露出了像猫一般的笑容，顺手揉了一把罗渽民的头发 “那就明天再见啦，渽民。”

罗渽民跟李永钦约定好之后就直接回了家。

刚到家的时候就发现了门口摆了两双鞋，一双是李泰容的，另一双看起来和罗渽民的鞋码很类似。

莫名其妙的，罗渽民想起了那个他从未谋面但是和他留着一半相同血液的弟弟。他深吸了一口气又慢慢地吐了出来，有些期待和这个弟弟见面，同时又觉得这种心情很对不起李泰容。

罗渽民想现在就转身离开。

去一个不同的世界，就像是第一个从海里迁徙到陆地上的生物，把自己扔到完全陌生的新环境里，他不认识任何人，也没有人认识他。

李泰容怎么这么会给自己出难题，他到底想让自己用什么样的面貌去面对那个弟弟。

罗渽民刚走到客厅时只觉得那里坐着的李泰容看起来很陌生。依旧是他熟悉的冷脸，整个人却是柔软又放松的。

李泰容看见罗渽民走进来之后冲着罗渽民点了点头，伸出手指了指 “钟辰乐，比你小，算是你弟弟。” 他从兜里掏出了烟和打火机，一边向厨房的走动着一边继续说话 “会和我们一起住一段时间，你俩聊聊吧，我去抽根烟。”

罗渽民听着李泰容把油烟机打开之后才冲着钟辰乐扯出了一个笑容，钟辰乐也对他扬起了一个发自内心的笑容 “渽民哥哥。”

钟辰乐有点像一只没有戒心的橘猫，罗渽民想着。

软软乎乎的，盲目地相信着李泰容和自己，会把白软的肚皮翻出来给第一次见的罗渽民。

李泰容也像猫，本来是一只漂亮脆弱的布偶，失宠之后被曾经的主人毫不留情地扔出了家门，自己只好跌跌撞撞地成长成了流浪猫，虽然还带着些许驯养过的痕迹，不过早就被李泰容用浑身的刺裹藏了起来。

李永钦应该也是，是拥有柔顺短毛的黑猫，不过比李泰容幸运太多，李永钦只需要软绵绵地喵一声就够了，自然会有人担心地来嘘寒问暖。

罗渽民自己是从小就走街串巷没人管教的小野猫，摸爬滚打中把自己搞成了这种别扭的样子，想要获得温暖却只敢悄悄地偷走一点属于别人的，然后把这点温暖藏进心里假装自己没人在乎也活的很好。

大概是真的踹翻了猫窝吧，罗渽民想着，顺便趁着钟辰乐还没多说什么之前躲回了自己屋，找回了一些自己不会被钟辰乐代替的安全感。

·

罗渽民不安地坐在软乎乎的沙发上，手里捧着一杯李永钦塞给自己的热牛奶，里面放了糖，遮盖住了牛奶淡淡的腥味。他其实不太喜欢牛奶，但是是李永钦递给自己的，所以他还是一口一口地抿着。

这是罗渽民第一次来到徐英浩和李永钦的家。

跟他曾经想象的一模一样，是温暖的大地色调，明亮又舒适。角落里和窗台上都摆着绿植，空气里飘着淡淡的香气。不像他和李泰容的家，虽然收拾的一尘不染，却一点生活的气息都没有，冷冰冰的，像个宾馆。

罗渽民看到了一只暹罗猫冲着自己走了过来，然后跳上了沙发坐在自己旁边，歪着头好奇地看着自己。

他突然很想伸手把坐在沙发边缘的猫推下去。

李东赫裹着蜜糖般的声音把罗渽民重新拽回了现实世界，他听到李东赫对着徐英浩撒娇，听到李永钦假装埋怨的声音，听到李敏亨的笑声，也听到徐英浩安抚李永钦的低语。

意识到自己突如其来的想法之后，罗渽民激出了一身冷汗。

他又想到，如果是自己在要出门的时候磨蹭，李泰容绝对会说 “你能不能快一点，能不能赶紧走” 而不是像徐英浩那样耐心地等着。

李永钦送走了三个人之后重新出现在了罗渽民的面前。把暹罗猫捞了起来抱在怀里，微笑着问罗渽民晚上想吃什么，因为那三个人晚饭后才回来，所以罗渽民想吃什么都可以。

李永钦还后知后觉地问了罗渽民是不是对猫过敏以及怕不怕猫，得到并不过敏以及喜欢猫的答案之后李永钦才放心地和罗渽民介绍了抱在怀里的暹罗猫 “他叫Louis，我们还有另外一只猫猫叫Leon，不过Leon没有那么亲人，一般家里来人的时候Leon会躲起来。Louis倒是很胆大，刚刚没来得及和你说Louis就过来了。渽民想摸摸Louis吗？”

罗渽民心底压抑已久的酸涩情绪攀爬进了眼睛，他开始讨厌李敏亨和李东赫了，明明都是相似的年纪，为什么他们两个的父亲都那么温柔，而李泰容却根本不在乎自己。

如果真的在乎自己，为什么李泰容不会提前告诉自己带了钟辰乐回家，亏他那么担心李泰容会因为自己想要个兄弟而感到受伤。

李泰容居然还对着钟辰乐那么放松，分给了钟辰乐那么多温柔，却把自己忘得一干二净连个笑容都懒得施舍。

明明他罗渽民才是李泰容的亲生儿子啊。

为什么李泰容就不能对自己好一点呢，为什么不可以像对待钟辰乐那般对待罗渽民呢？

李永钦看着一言不发只是在掉眼泪的罗渽民手忙脚乱了几秒，放下了怀里的Louis去拿了抽纸盒，才坐在了罗渽民身边慢慢地拍着罗渽民的背。

“我们渽民过得很辛苦吧。”

罗渽民只是死死地咬住了下唇，努力把哽咽声全都咽回喉咙里，拼尽全力不让李泰容的名字从自己嘴里滑落出来。

罗渽民自私地想，他要是压根儿打心眼儿里就不在乎该多好。

管他是李泰容还是钟辰乐，罗渽民想把所有压在他心底沉甸甸的秘密都吐露出来。也不用多想面前坐的是不是李永钦，反正被揭开还没完全愈合的伤口的人又不是他罗渽民。

可是他为什么会替李泰容感到受伤，明明是李泰容不想让别人知道的秘密。罗渽民却连说出李泰容三个字都做不到。

李永钦轻轻问了一句 “我可以抱抱你吗？” 罗渽民的眼泪停了一下，已经有些充血的眼睛目不转睛地盯着李永钦，似乎正在确认刚刚听到话语的真实性。

罗渽民点了点头，眼泪继续不停地掉落在自己深色的裤子上，氤氲出模糊的形状。

罗渽民已经有些堵塞的鼻子并不影响他闻到李永钦衣服上柔软剂的味道，李永钦温热的体温也透过了衣服的布料也传递了过来。

李永钦用手顺着罗渽民的毛 “渽民啊，你不需要把所有事情都别憋在心里的，可以适当地去尝试相信一下他人。”

“哭出来也是一种发泄方式，比起委屈地把所有负面情绪都收敛起来，痛痛快快地用眼泪来释放一下也并不是什么不可行的事情。”

“这个世界上在乎你的人比你想象的要多。”

·

第二天李永钦开车把罗渽民送回了家，还特地告诉罗渽民如果有什么想和他说的可以随时找他，不用担心会打扰到他。

李永钦还说，自己曾经也认识一个很骄傲，会把所有事情都憋在心里的人，后来大家都组成了各自的家庭，很突然的某一天那个人就断了所有的联系离开了。李永钦一直都觉得很抱歉，觉得那个人一定是有什么难言之隐所以才走了，也觉得很后悔当时没能再多帮帮他。

李永钦说，他不想再犯同样的错误了，他想要尽可能多的帮到罗渽民。

罗渽民觉得李永钦提到的那个人感觉很耳熟，直到掏出钥匙准备开门的时候才猛然想起来李永钦说的是谁。

是李泰容啊。

那个明明心里压了很多事情，却连半分心思都不愿意透露出来；明明可以和信任的人分担一下，却把自己的委屈和不甘都拼命吞咽下去假装自己很好；明明可以停下来，却偏要用无休无止的工作麻痹自己。

罗渽民叹了口气，李泰容是这样，他又何尝不是呢。

明明李敏亨和李东赫都是很好很亲近的朋友，李敏亨虽然对这些有些迟钝，但是依旧用自己有些笨拙的方式温暖着自己；李东赫那么敏锐的人肯定也早就发现了自己那一文不值的骄傲，总是在恰到好处的时间引导自己学会依靠和信任他们兄弟两个。

罗渽民想，他好像也没有那么讨厌李敏亨和李东赫了。

罗渽民以为李泰容给钟辰乐找好了地方睡所以这两天也就没多管，结果今天从徐英浩李永钦家里回来才意识到钟辰乐这两天一直睡得都是沙发。

刚一开门看到沙发上都快下午了还蜷着身子连个被子都没盖的一团小东西睡得正香，罗渽民才想起来家里好像真的只有李泰容和自己的两张床，罗渽民蹑手蹑脚地找出了一条新洗过的毯子给钟辰乐盖上了之后决定给钟辰乐和自己做点吃的。

罗渽民漫无边际地想着，自己也好，钟辰乐也好，他们又都做错了什么呢，为什么要用别人的错误来惩罚自己呢。

发生了的事已经发生了，过去也不可能因为任何人任何事而改变。

他们都还有很长很长的路要走，不能一直沉浸在以前的痛苦中走不出来啊。

一天不够的话就用两天，两天不够可以用两个星期。

没关系，慢慢来，总会好起来的。

罗渽民把刚煮好的方便面捞了出来，给钟辰乐的碗里多放了一个鸡蛋。

刚清醒过来的钟辰乐还有些发懵，看着对自己露出明媚笑容的罗渽民有点不知所措地攥紧了毯子的边缘。

“晚上和我挤一挤吧？” 罗渽民听到自己说。

·

在把自己的不大的单人床分了一半给钟辰乐之后，罗渽民早上一旦有一点声音就会被吵醒的睡眠变得更加轻浅起来。

周六早上，罗渽民迷迷糊糊中听到了开关油烟机的声音，彻底清醒了之后转头看到钟辰乐还在用被子裹紧了身体对着墙蜷缩着，呼吸平稳又绵长，罗渽民只好轻手轻脚地顶着一头乱发爬了起来准备去看看李泰容在做什么。

罗渽民走出屋子的时候李泰容正准备穿鞋出门，他叫住了李泰容 “你要去哪里？”

“医院。” 李泰容扬了扬手里的保温袋 “要一起吗？”

罗渽民记得以前家里没有买车，而每天要去舞团的李泰容有一辆拉风到不行的纯黑色摩托，当时的李泰容一身黑戴着黑色的头盔，长腿往摩托上一跨，轻易就成了被众人注意到的焦点。当罗渽民看到李泰容不知道从哪拉出来的那辆花花绿绿破旧又寒酸的小电驴之后，开始有点后悔了。

李泰容也注意到了抱着保温袋的罗渽民有些欲言又止的目光，拍了拍小电驴的后座 “我也挺怀念小黑的，但是加汽油和养护都太贵了。”

李泰容拎起了挂在车把上的黑色头盔，给罗渽民仔仔细细地套上之后坐上了前座，等着罗渽民准备好出发。

“这个头盔是你当时骑摩托的头盔吧。” 罗渽民的声音被闷在头盔里有些听不真切，李泰容点了点头，语气却比刚刚轻松不少 “你难道还见过骑电动车戴全盔的人吗？”

李泰容在医院熟练地左拐右拐走了半天之后把罗渽民带到了一间三人病房，里面除了病人之外还凑了几个家属，整个病房都显得有些拥挤又嘈杂。

他无视了大半个病房的闹剧，径直走向了窗边的床位，罗渽民也只好低下头顺着他的脚步走了过去。李泰容随便拽了把椅子就坐在了病床边上，把保温袋里的饭菜都摆在了那人面前的小桌上。罗渽民觉得病床上的人有点眼熟，却又不知道该怎么称呼，便不知所措地站在了角落里，目光也在病房里乱扫着。

旁边床位的家属们有些过于吵闹，几个衣冠楚楚的大人在病床前像是退化回了猿猴一般争吵着，丝毫不顾还躺在床上的病人。面前的李泰容依旧是不慌不忙地摆弄着饭菜，那个看起来有些过于苍白的人仿佛像是听不到这一切般等着李泰容。

李泰容把勺子塞给病床上的人，又看着他似乎是失了神一样用机械性的动作盛了一口饭递到嘴边之后，才站了起来走到了那些争执不停的人面前，指了指门口说 “如果有什么家里人私密的话，还是麻烦您们出去再聊吧，还请考虑一下病房里的其他人。”

罗渽民注意到床上的那人听到了李泰容的话似乎笑了笑，染上了些许色彩，不再像一张空白的纸一般平淡。

那些吵闹的人似乎还是不肯罢休，看到了李泰容的冷脸之后有些畏缩，只好惺惺地簇拥着离开了病房。

李泰容顺手又拎了一把椅子过来让罗渽民也坐了下来，给罗渽民指了指病床上的人 “钱锟，你可以叫叔叔。” 又对着钱锟指了指罗渽民 “罗渽民，我儿子。”

罗渽民看到钱锟点了点头便没再多说什么，便叫了一声 “钱锟叔叔” 之后就继续观察着两个人。

李泰容的状态看起来很平常，是一贯没什么表情的脸，有些认生，有些沉默寡言，也在无意识地把自己裹在了小小的舒适圈里。也不知道是不是因为自己还在这里的原因，罗渽民想。

钱锟看起来有些奇怪。看起来很相信李泰容，也像是有一肚子话想说的样子，却只是一言不发的地吃着饭。

罗渽民觉得病房里的气氛有点过于压抑了，隔着一片薄薄的帘子便是其他正昏睡着的病人，而自己眼前的两个人也只是默契地将话语吞咽下去。

正当罗渽民纠结着要不要主动提出出去走走的时候，钱锟先吃完了。

罗渽民突然捕捉到空气里挤进的一声叹气，他看到李泰容站起来开始收拾餐盒，还顺手递给钱锟了一张湿巾让他擦擦手。

李泰容带着罗渽民离开病房之前给钱锟留下了一句话，”别再闹别扭了。”

闹别扭的是你李泰容吧，罗渽民不负责任地想着。

大人们真是奇奇怪怪。

·

李泰容离开病房之后没多说什么，只是在即将走入拥挤人群的时候伸手拉了罗渽民。罗渽民已经很久没被李泰容拉着手了，刚被碰到的时候还觉得有点不好意思，下意识地躲了一下，李泰容沉浸在自己的思绪里，一下子没拉住便重新伸手拉住了罗渽民。

这双手罗渽民原本是很熟悉的。

罗渽民曾经被这双手牵着走到了很多地方，当时这双手还有点肉，皮肤也很细腻，不像是现在这般，像是某种老树的枯枝，干燥又粗糙。虽然和记忆中的样子有些出入，却依旧是温热的，比罗渽民的手要更暖和一些，让他想起了前几天还抱在怀里像个小火炉一般的Louis。

罗渽民觉得有种奇怪的感觉从体内升了上来，似乎是有什么东西正在压迫着他的腹部，把肠胃都揉捏在一起。他不自觉地张了张嘴，却只有一句话掉落了出来 “你是给我找了个后爸吗？还是给自己找了个干爹？”

本来还在闷着头向前走的李泰容突然停住了脚步，回过头皱着脸看着罗渽民，眉毛也跟着不自然地动了动 “你是觉得我卖屁股给你找了个干爹吗？”

罗渽民抿着嘴没有说话，这种感觉糟透了，明明他的本意不是对李泰容冷嘲热讽，却控制不住自己内心不断酝酿着的恶意，让这些话从嘴里滑了出来。

“再怎么不挑也不能选钱锟啊，他可是钟辰乐亲爹。” 李泰容说完便沉默了下去，重新握紧罗渽民的手，带着他继续在人潮里穿梭。

两个人要走出医院大厅的时候，罗渽民似乎听到了有人在叫着自己的名字，他轻轻地拽了拽李泰容问道 “你有没有听到有人叫我？” 看见李泰容有些恍惚地摇了摇头后，罗渽民正要继续跟着走，却又重新听到了有人气喘吁吁地叫着他的名字。

罗渽民回过头重新在人群中寻找着，在不远处的地方看到了李永钦那一头漂亮的挑染，下意识地看向了身边正准备向前迈步的李泰容，也顾不上他的想法先转过身挣脱了两个人牵着的手。

李永钦在罗渽民面前站定了之后先拥抱了一下罗渽民才开口正式打招呼 “渽民怎么在这里？是生病.. 李泰容？”

罗渽民攥紧了自己的手，眼神从李永钦写满了疑惑的眼睛里飘开，牙齿死死地咬住了柔软的口腔内壁，心里是一片尖锐的疼痛。

他看到身旁的李泰容僵硬地回过身，嘴角也跟着扯出一个尴尬的笑容 “永钦.. ”

罗渽民想着，他还是搞砸了。

The End. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 不算后记的后记
> 
> 这篇最开始想写纯粹是因为我寄宿家庭，他们的女儿 (比我小一岁) 要去看牙医，也不能算磨蹭吧，就是花了不少时间get ready，然后寄宿家庭的爸爸只是很耐心地等着，也没有去催促之类的。看到之后我就想着，我爸妈肯定不会这么等着我，一定是一边催我一边骂骂咧咧 (倒也算不上骂骂咧咧 反正就是会生气)。因为这一个场景想写点什么，然后就有了njm这个小孩子，想通过他的视角去感受一下不同的家庭。并不是一定要讲完这个故事，就是想看到琐碎生活中的点点滴滴吧。很多事情其实都要去双面甚至更多面去看，光看njm的角度肯定会觉得lty并不是个好爸爸，可是他过得也很苦啊，这虽然也是他的孩子，可是他看到njm的时候总是能透过njm看到他出轨的爱人。  
> njm的本质就是软乎乎别扭纠结又温柔的小孩。能理解lty过得不好，不过毕竟只是个孩子，所以会自私地希望lty可以多注意一下自己，会努力搞好学业想得到lty的表扬，也会时不常想做点小小的并不过分的坏事想着没准儿lty注意到之后批评一下自己。njm很懂事，虽然因为lty的不理不睬长歪了一点，心里时不常会蹦出一些黑暗的想法，不过说到底还是善良的孩子，在反应过来之后并不会真正做出什么坏事，反而会因为对产生了这些心思而感到内疚。  
> 本来还想讲讲以后的故事，想让lty和njm在lyq的帮助下好好坐下来谈谈，也想看见lty和qk放下心结搭伙养njm和zcl，还想看很多很多，可是想到现实生活不会有这么完美的结局 (当然也因为我真的不想破万) ，所以决定只写到这里之后就open for interpretation，接下来会发生什么就交给各位来想象了  
> 最最后，检查一下大家有没有好好看，提问一句，为什么这篇的题目叫野猫  
> 答对的话，可以来找我聊天获得下篇的剧透 (没答对当然也可以啦


End file.
